


Blinded By The

by StarthornFromScratch



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I call junior trainer phil haunter guy, I mean the two of them, I only call him that because I didn't know what his name was originaly, I was trying to write medicine/magic and I couldn't, Long Shot, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, She fell and hurt herself, This is what sleep deprivation looks like, What Was I Thinking?, asexual phil pog????, asexual yellow pog???, but not in this fic, ha they are all asexual, so now this exists, there are only two characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Kudos: 5





	Blinded By The

Yellow’s eyes opened slowly, almost like they were weighted down or even glued to themselves. (Ugh, what an unsettling thought.) At first she cursed herself, wondering why the first thing she thought after a supposedly calm (and to her memory, uneventful) night’s sleep would be something like that. It was only at first, though, because when it dawned on her that the ceiling she was staring at was dark maroon rather than the familiar orange cream she saw in her own room every day, all other thoughts flew straight out the window.

Her brain couldn’t seem to decide what she wanted, was it to sit up and gather information as quickly as possible or to lie still and try to think her way out? (The smartest answer would be to combine the two but such an idea did not come to her immediately, her brain was still fuzzy from her long sleep.) Because of the apparent incomprehensibility of this logical answer she laid still, all of the bad situations rushing to her head before it could be obscured by reasoning.

Had she done something bad? Had someone done something bad to her? Had her drink been spiked? But how could it have been if she knew for a fact that she hadn’t left her house except for a short walk around the forest?

Wait, the walk around the forest.

The memory didn’t flash into her memory immediately, as it does with some many people who are written into similar situations, but the growing pain in her midsection seemed to bloom outward as the information leaked back in. She hadn’t even noticed any sort of pain there before, and still as she thought about she could start to feel a bruise on her head, near her forehead. Slowly, cautiously, she raised her hand to touch the throbbing (which had grown to double the pain in her abdomen).

It wasn’t shock she felt when her fingertips brushed against bandages, but a mixed array of other emotions. Confusion and thankfulness lead the charge, mainly because (after a quick glance to her right and left) it was rather obvious that she wasn’t in a hospital. What type of person would go out of their way to bandage her head when she was hurt?

Well, she had to stop herself there, carefully lowering her hand back to her side and inhaling deeply. She was the type of person to do such a thing, and she couldn’t assume that no one else would. Obviously, the joy that came with realizing she had been cared for was immense, and nearly distracted her from the aching. She was happy that whoever had found her hurt had known what to do.

At least they seemed to partially know what to do, she couldn’t be quite certain without giving herself a once over and now that the pain was resettling she really had no power to do such a thing. It took effort to glance around, even to keep her eyes open at this point, much less sit up and check out her own injuries. Strange that the pain hadn’t hit her immediately, since it was gaining power over her strength at a growing rate. It would tap off soon, pain always did and when it did the steady burn with no progression would surely be unfortunate, but it was far better than the alternative- an exponential growth of aching bruises and complaining muscles.

With that outlook it was easier to close her eyes and force her mind to focus.

The panic that had come up with waking up in an unfamiliar bed had subsided when she realized that her entire torso was bandaged, and though it didn’t fully rule out possibilities it was definitely a good pointer for her theories to search elsewhere. She had her basic explanation, she had gone for a walk and gotten hurt, and as a result someone found her and helped her. Though it was a great comfort to stop the stream of cliqued panic the very sparsely detailed explanation did leave her with some gaping questions which yearned for answers.

The main question (of course) was exactly how she had managed to get herself hurt. It happened periodically, and often in creative ways that would definitely count as laugh breaks if she were in a comedy/horror slasher film, but no memories of any particular incident were coming to mind. No matter how hard the blonde searched her mind, sifting through layers of plastic wrapped memories, she couldn’t recall what had happened after she had gone out for a walk. Maybe the proof lay in her injuries, but (as fore-mentioned) she certainly didn’t have enough energy to check for evidence. Besides, her eyes were closed and the imagery brought to her mind as she woke up was something she wanted to avoid returning to.

In regards to the walk itself she could remember the steady (though gentle) tapping of the rain on her sun hat, and the glowing of the moon above. It had been nighttime, which certainly increased the chances that she had been caught in an attack from wild pokémon, but the rain felt more of a due offender. (Not to say that the brief thought of an attack wasn’t frightening, of course her heart jumped up into her throat along with the image of her team injured and uncared for. Her eyes even snapped open despite her tired body’s best efforts, but the panicked search only led to the comforting sight of her team resting in a bed besides hers. Best of all, they didn’t seem to be injured.)

Again, conflicting evidence doesn’t completely rule out a possibility, but with the sight of her friends safe she allowed her mind to move on to the other detail she knew. Her eyes slipped closed once more, a small frown twisting onto her lips, and her mind let itself wander.

It wasn’t far fetched to say that she had gotten lost and fallen asleep where she stood, perhaps falling and hitting her head on the way down- at the remembrance of her forehead it noticeably pulsed with pain- and perhaps stumbling down a hill to injure herself further. She did often fall asleep while standing (and even while walking, if she were tired enough) so it was a much more viable option than an attack from the usually friendly wildlife. Another option related the the first was a simple slip and fall in the rain, the forest floor did get slippery with wet leaves on the ground- particularly on the hills, and hurting herself similarly to the first option.

Because they were so similar, and because she didn’t want to put a tiring amount of brain power into a question she could probably ask for the answer to, Yellow allowed herself to ignore the options. Besides, an explanation for how she had gotten hurt didn’t lead directly to how she had been found.

She was curious, if not a little worried, to know who had helped her.

Of course those intrusive alarm bells were going off in her mind, telling her that whoever the person was they were being rude for not at least leaving a note telling her where they had gone. This wasn’t fair, exactly, since she hadn’t quite looked around for such a note and it might as well have existed quite near to her. In any case, the character she had conjured up in her head (a faceless, genderless, being) was egging on her wonder. Whoever the person was, she certainly wanted to thank them for their necessary kindness.

In no other situation than ones that could result in death did she call other people’s kindness necessary. They could do what they wanted, and she surely wasn’t going to force someone to compliment people, but it was always nice to see a good deed. Every act of kindness she could dish out was direly consequential, and more than mandatory as an option for her no matter the occasion. (Yeah, she gave herself a pass sometimes, like how she still regularly day dreamt about killing the man Lance had once been, but that was alright. After all, no one could be perfect.)

As her brain briefly drifted to the man who she held such a bitter grudge against she distantly hoped that he wouldn't have been the one to save her, but this didn’t last long as the natural train of thought dragged her to her friends. 

Red drifted into her mind’s eyes, and had she not have been so exasperated she would have laughed at the image of him saving her. It wasn’t comical in the way that it was unbelievable, but rather that she knew he would be feverishly standing at her side in wait of her awakening. After Red she thought of Blue, the corner of her mouth twitching at the mere idea of the bitter trainer leaving her without an obvious list of instructions for when she woke up. He may have been bitter but he was sure to be never unprepared. Next was Green, and honestly she had to delete the idea of the older brunet caring for her right off the bat. Realistically she would either be at her side with real tears streaming down her face or sitting on the edge of the bed and thinking about the best insult she could use at the moment of Yellow’s awakening.

Since none of those situations were apparent, Yellow’s mouth twitched into a smile again. If it wasn’t one of her fellow Kanto dex-holders it could really be anyone. She half-hoped that it was one of her neighbors, since this would be an interesting way of bonding, but the rest of her screamed that it would be terrible if it was one of them. She didn’t want to stress out any of the kind people anymore than she probably had already. (She was alright with imagining her seniors worrying about her because she was much closer to them than her neighbors. This is not to say that she didn’t get along with her neighbors, she just knew them as acquaintances rather than best friends. It would be a shame to force one’s acquaintances to bandage one’s wounds without a proper warning, which she had not given.)

Sure, she had no way of knowing that she would get injured on her walk, but she still felt guilty for not warning anyone. It wasn’t an upfront sort of guilt, since she knew it wasn’t her fault in the slightest, but it burnt in the back of her throat like a tossed out marshmallow. That sickening type of bitter.

In order to distract herself from the unfair treatment which her thoughts refused to relent the electric type shifted onto her side. It hurt a bit, this moving business, but the burn that momentarily grew in her abdomen was much better than having no way to rid herself on intrusive and self hating thoughts. She didn’t open her eyes as the exhaustion was still clear in her mind, but she had turned towards where her pokémon laid, knowing that if she opened her eyes she would be met with the top of Chu-Chu’s head and the pink flower that rested on her ear. Yellow smiled as she imagined it, too tired to move her eyelids and see the real thing.

The curiosity that had boiled up into her heart had somehow, graciously, begun to wind down as she found herself slipping back into sleep. (Again, it wasn’t uncommon for her to fall asleep quickly- she just happened to be the type who could pass out nearly on command.) 

But when she was just about to glide into the open arms of rest, with her pain subsiding because of her fatigue, the door to the room made a clear clicking sound. As if the doorknob had been twisted. Her eyes snapped open despite her desperate attempts to keep them closed, the wish to thank whoever had helped her too great. As the desire to know the identity of her savior overpowered her need for sleep, she lifted her arm as if to push herself into a sitting position.

What she didn’t expect was to make eye contact with her old friend; Phil.

Junior Trainer Phil.  _ The  _ Junior Trainer Phil, the one who had helped train Blaine back up to battle standard. The one who had befriended “Super Nerd” (as she still called him) and just barely avoided harm when the Mask Of Ice attacked the gym. The one who got lucky enough to receive a pokémon from Blue Oak of all people.

When he saw her eyes trained on his own, her mouth partially opened in surprise, he stopped in place. The two stared at each other for a moment or two, eyes blinking. Yellow’s gaze traveled to his arms, where she saw that he was holding a cup of water and at least three pieces of jam covered toast on a small ceramic plate.

The awkward moment of silence lasted right up until Phil realized that she was staring at the meal in his hands, then he rushed over, hurriedly offering her the food. “Do you think you can- I mean do you think you are well enough to hold the plate?” he stuttered, “I made it for you,”

She opened her mouth to speak, and realized that her throat was so dry that even that kind of hurt. Deciding against hurting herself, she nodded and forced herself to sit up just a little bit, putting all of her weight on the arm that was further away from the pain in his side. Phil reached out and handed her the plate, smiling awkwardly and motioning to a chair next to the bed as if looking for confirmation that he could sit down.

Yellow nodded and scooted backwards in the bed, now that she had sat up a little bit the ability to move didn’t seem that out of reach. Laying back against the headboard she slowly brought her knees up further to balance the plate of food better. On the side opposite to her the pokémon the trainer sat down and awkwardly waited for her to finish gobbling down at least one of the pieces of warm toast.

Once she had gobbled down one of them he cleared his throat, wanting to ask questions when she had eaten at least enough to focus on what he was saying but not wanting to be rude and talk too much while she tried to eat, “I’m sure you’d be glad to know that none of your pokémon are hurt,”

She glanced towards him and smiled happily, confirming that she thought it was a very good thing, before going back to her toast.

Swallowing and looking away, trying to ignore the loud crunching sounds, Phil blinked, “Do you know what happened?”

At this Yellow stopped eating. Staring straight forward for a moment of silence before swallowing the bite she had suspended in her mouth and putting her unfinished piece of toast down she turned towards Phil and shook her head. She held up a finger as if to say  _ ‘one second’ _ before taking a swig of water and sighing.

“No,” her voice sounded cracked and parched, “my best guess is that I-” she covered a cough with her elbow, “-slipped on the leaves and hit my head.”

Phil cocked his head to one side and pursed his lips, “How would you get so beat up from a fall, even if you hit your head?”

She shrugged and traced her finger over a pattern in the bedsheets, “I might have fallen down a hill, and even if now I can get hurt in pretty spectacular ways,”

“I see,” Phil swallowed.

“Yeah,” Yellow sighed sadly (if not dramatically) and went back to her food, “I’m guessing you found me passed out in the words and brought me to your…” she looked around, either to finish chewing discreetly or check out the room, “...house to make sure I didn’t die?”

“That’s pretty much it,” he nodded, “but this is actually my aunt’s house, I live in a different city,”

Yellow nodded again, understanding.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Yellow finishing her meal and sliding back down into her previous position, wincing as she moved her middle, and Phil staring at the ceiling and trying to think of what else to say. To his surprise it was Yellow who spoke first.

“I probably should go the hospital,” she nodded knowingly to the ceiling, “To check for a concussion and things,”

“Probably,” Phil said, his voice small and not quite defeated, “I’m sorry for not taking you there immediately, it’s just on the other side of the city and I couldn’t get there fast enough,”

“It’s fine,” Yellow smiled, “I do that with injured pokémon, though I guess it’s not the same since I can heal them with-” she shivered her fingers in the air, “-magic,”

Phil laughed, “I guess it isn’t,”

Taking a deep breath and preparing to have to stand up, Yellow plopped her arms back at her sides, “So, are you driving me there?”

“Sure,”


End file.
